


Black Coat

by GioGioStar



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, Undertale Genocide Route, red's life is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar
Summary: Unlike the average genocide run, Sans somehow dies before his time and sees how his brother handles it.





	Black Coat

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is over a year old and I decided to just go and edit it a bit more before posting it here. This fic is also based on Ursik's amv.

"It never mattered what it was  
I think our heads were just that close  
The sweetness never lasts, you know"  
\- Jet Pack Blues, Fallout Boys

* * *

 

Today was just like any other day. Boss and I started off yelling at each other. This was normal for us. We always fought with each other. Boss hated me. And it didn't matter because he could easily kill me. Often times, I would push his buttons because death was way easier to deal with than living in this world.

"You worthless sack of shit! Wake your sorry ass up!" I groaned out loudly as Boss screamed at me.

I felt him pull me up with the dog collar, feeling him cutting off the circulation of my air supply. I was flailing around gasping before he slammed me back on my bed. I spat on him and Boss lost it. I smiling up at him, daring him to just end me already. I've been wanting out for years now. I was tired of being an inconvenience to him. But when he saw my face, he stopped. It confused me. Normally that wouldn't have stopped him. Normally, that would have egged him on even more. That's why I did it. I really was tired of this. I really want to end this miserable life I was forced to live. I am just so dead beat tired.

I got out of bed and dressed quickly before heading out of my room. Boss smacked me across the head for being too slow. I gave him an icy glare along with a few dark words.

"Get the fuck out of here and die in a fucking ditch."

"With pleasure, Boss." I cackled before slamming the door.

I hated it. So many times Boss would tell me that I was better off dead. It sure as hell would make his life easier. I knew he wasn't lying when he would tell me about how much easier it would be without me. I did make his life harder. And if I could be honest with myself, he was right. It would have been easier for him if I wasn't around. I thought about that every damn day. Everybody here didn't like me. And it was because I was easy LV that they couldn't touch. I was the Great and Terrible Papyrus's, Captain of the Royal Guard, older brother. If they so much as laid a claw on me, he would kill them. Deep down, I knew that he kept me living simply because he wanted to have the honor of finishing me off. After all, it was sometimes easier to throw out the trash yourself than have somebody else do it.

It was boring doing sentry duty. Nothing ever happened. No human was ever going to show up. I grabbed some mustard from my stash and just sucked on it tenderly. At least this would keep me going for the next thirty minutes or so. Today was going to be another normal boring day here in Snowdin.

I didn't know when it happened. It may have been the eerie breeze that blew on by occasionally. Or it could have been due to sheer boredom, but I fell asleep. This always happened. Sleep was probably one of the few times I could escape this hell I called home.

I didn't know how long I was out for, but I was just thankful for being a light sleeper. I heard the crunching of snow. I cracked an eye socket open lazily to see if Boss was around. I saw nobody. I wanted to play it safe and stood up.

"No worries boss, I wasn't sleeping," I smirked.

My smile quickly faded as I saw who was before me. It was a human. Perfect. I was just going to take the kid over to Boss, they'd kill them and then he'd give the King their soul. Today seemed to be a good day. Everything was going to work out.

"Kid, names Sans. Sans the Skele-" I felt a sharp pain across my chest.

I couldn't breathe. I could not comprehend what just happened. One minute the kid was a few feet in front of me, and the next they were inches away from my face. Did this kid just stab me? I looked at my jacket, a large red slash ran across it. My jacket and hands were stained red with blood. Oh, God. I wasn't crazy. This kid just stabbed me. This kid just fucking stabbed me. I couldn't breathe. I was just too stunned to comprehend what just happened. I felt my single HP drop to zero. Boss was going to be so pissed off when he sees my dust in a pile.

"-ton." I felt my body crumbling into dust.

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a bad dream. Yes. It was a bad dream. Humans haven't been around here in so long. I was just having a nightmare, dreaming that a snot nosed brat just stabbed me. I let out a weak laugh as I felt darkness take over me. I was alright. This was comforting. I would wake up and be in my room. Boss would scream at me. Boss would call me a lazy sack of shit. I'd tell him to take the fucking forest out of his ass. He'd hit me. I'd hit him. I would leave for sentry duty. Boss would tell me to just off myself. I'd tell him to suck a dick. Sometimes he'd yell even more. Sometimes he'd throw one of our plates at the door. We would be back at our old routine. Everything would be fine.

I let out a chuckle. I felt my body fading away into nothing. As strange as this was, I felt at peace. I was dying. And my brother would never have to worry about me again. He didn't have to deal with the responsibility of dealing with a weakling like me. All I was doing was holding him back. Now that I wasn't going to be around, he would be able to accomplish his dreams.

And then everything went black.

* * *

 

I jolted up as I heard somebody calling my name. I didn't die? I thought that the twerp got me for a second. I swore for a second that the human punk ended me. I only have 1HP and I literally was the easiest thing to kill. I mean the children here were tougher to kill than me just because they all didn't have a single HP.

"Sans where the hell are you?" I could see my brother walk into the path from the dark woods.

"Boss!" I cried out, trying to get his attention, "Boss! There's a human!"

But he didn't hear me. What the hell was going on? He was fucking looking for me and I'm calling him. But he won't fucking answer. What a fucking asshole. My expressions relieved when he looked at my direction. Finally. Boss was walking towards me.

"Sans... Come home." I think that's what my brother said.

I couldn't be too sure because of how low he said that. But he was walking towards me almost as if he had a purpose in life. He looked almost as if he was trying to stop himself from straight up running. This wasn't like Boss. What the hell was going on? He normally doesn't ignore me when he's actually trying to find me. And he doesn't walk like that to me unless if he were trying to beat the living shit out of me. And his face had worry plastered all over it. That wasn't an expression he wore. That wasn't how he normally acted.

"Boss!" I tried to grab him.

rNothing. My body went straight through him as if I were air. Was I actually dead? Is this what happens when monsters died? I thought our souls were too weak to continue onto the afterlife. Heh, that was a lovely surprise. Or maybe I was just special and got to have front row seats to the upcoming bloodshed.

I saw Boss pick up my jacket. He looked at it as if he had just seen a ghost. Boss was probably too happy to see that I was dead. He was going to throw a party and celebrate. He never really liked me. He only kept me around because I am his only family left. Well, was. I guess I am dead now.

I was trying to catch up to him, but it was really hard because of how much longer his legs were compared to mine. He was taking long strides to reach our home. Suddenly, he put on my jacket. My jacket looked like it was a few sizes too small for him. He was, after all, way taller than me. I was barely five foot, while he was a little taller than six feet. The bottom of his battle body peaked out of the jacket, the sleeves reached a little passed his elbow joints. Boss opened the door harshly, I went in quickly before he slammed the door.

I never saw Boss lose it. He fell to the floor and just started sobbing. The last time I saw him cry like this was when he was just a bag of baby bones. And my dumb ass looked at him and told him coldly, "Stop being a weak ass pussy. If you wanna cry, I'll fucking give you a reason".

"I'm sorry, Sans. I'm so sorry." Boss was choking on his words.

This stunned me. I honestly believed that if I died, he would have been happy. Not like this. I could feel my chest clench up with pain. Not my pain, but his.

"I should have done more. I didn't mean it, Sans. I didn't mean what I said this morning. Oh God!" He was crying harder now as he held my jacket trying to keep himself from falling apart, even more, his magic starting to become unstable.

That's when it hit me. This morning, he specifically told me to fucking die in a ditch. I tried to hold back my laughter. My dumb ass actually listened to him and I got dusted in a fucking ditch.

"Sorry to ditch ya Boss. But I was already washed up." I tried to put my hand on his shoulder, but I phased through him.

Boss continued to sob uncontrollably as I rubbed my skull and sighed, "Ditch is a really bad time for puns, huh?"

"Sans, I just want you to come home." Boss hiccuped in the middle of his crying.

"I am home, Boss. I'm fine. I promise you. I'm sorry, Boss." I was trying to reassure him.

But it was pointless. He couldn't see me. He couldn't hear me. I was less than a ghost. At least we could see them. I don't think anybody could see me. I sat down next to Boss, I could feel my tears streaming down my face. I never in a million years thought that this was how we would bond. Who would have thought that the only way we were able to bury the hatchet was by me getting killed? It should have never got to this point. But it did. And I wished that I was still alive so I could brush away his tears. Even though Boss was a huge dick to me, he was still my baby brother. He was my Papyrus. I love him. And seeing him suffer without me was killing me worse than how that brat did me in.

Our heads snapped towards the door. We heard frantic knocking. My brother cleaned his face with my jacket sleeve as quickly as he could, trying to remove any trace of his crying. There was a human on the lose killing any monster they saw. The entire Underground was in a state of emergency. Any hate we may have felt towards the other was put on hold.

"Sans! Papyrus! It's us!" Alphys cried out.

"Open up ya shit heads!" Undyne roared.

Boss opened the door quickly, letting them both in before anything happened. They both looked ragged and tired. I was shocked that Alphys even showed up here. She fucking hated the cold. This must have been serious if she felt that she NEEDED to leave the Hotlands to come all the way to Snowdin.

"Papyrus, I've been calling you all day, what the fuck?"

Papyrus stood still, saluting Undyne before stating his reasoning for not being able to answer his phone. He had been busy evacuating everybody from Snowdin to safety.

"Can yyou tell me the casualties?"

"Yes, ma'am. All of the civilians that were out of in the Snowdin Forest, except for Jerry, did not make it."

"What?" Alphys was shocked.

"It took everything I had not to dust him myself, but he did give me information on the human child's description."

That little bitch. They killed the regular monsters but spared fucking Jerry. They fucking kill me, but lets Jerry fucking live? This is some fucked up shit. This kid seriously has a special place in hell. Like seriously? Fucking Jerry is alive. My life is a fucking joke.

"And what about the sentries?" Undyne asked.

"Sentry Doggo. Sentry Dogamy. Sentry Dogaressa. Sentry Lesser Dog. Sentry Greater Dog. Sentry Sa-" Papyrus couldn't hold it anymore.

I got off of the floor and walked by him. Even though I knew that I couldn't touch him, I tried anyway.

"It's okay, Boss," I whispered.

Boss took in a deep breath as he tried to calm himself enough to say my name, "Sentry Sans. They are all dead."

Boss slammed his fist against the wall in anger, tears were starting to flow again. I don't think he cared at this point in showing weakness. So many died today. More than normal. But these deaths were not like the normal ones. We were not taken by other monsters. We were taken by a human.

"Papyrus," Undyne whispered as she held my brother.

"I fucking told him to die in a ditch this morning!" he was sobbing again. "And I fucking find his dust near one!"

"Paps." Undyne rubbed his back as he cried on her.

"We're so sorry." Alphys only said as she began to motion my brother to the sofa.

"I was a shit head to him." Boss continued to beat himself up.

"Yeah, but I was a shit head to you too," I told him.

"I was too hard on him." Boss let out a sob.

"No, you weren't." Undyne tried to sooth him.

"Yes, I was. That crack in his skull, I gave it to him. I don't even remember what happened. I just got pissed and I split his skull nearly in half!"

I rubbed the crack that went from my right eye all the way to the back of my cranium. I remember why he did it. I had a really bad dream and started screaming. It was around one in the morning and Boss needed to get up early. So he grabbed my head in a sleepy haze and just smashed my head against the wall to shut me up. I nearly died that night. When he woke up and went to my room to scream, he froze to see me in a pool of blood, marrow, magic, and dust. My head was slowly chipping off when he was able to heal me. I was at 0.000009 HP by the time he started healing me. I should have died that night. But for some reason, I didn't. My cracked skull always served both of us as a reminder. It reminded me of my place, and it reminded him of his power over me. And now, my cracked skull reminded him of his serious anger problems.

"Papyrus, here," Alphys spoke as she handed him a cup of tea.

I didn't even realize she had left for the kitchen. Alphys, even though she was something to be feared, was also that kind of monster that you wouldn't notice. She was always quiet, unless if she was talking about things she loved.

"Papyrus, I'm reassigning you to evacuate New Home. We need to get as many of our best over there."

"No. I'm going to kill that human."

"Papyrus!" Alphys and Undyne cried out.

I shouted Boss, instead. I wasn't used to calling him brother, let alone by his real name.

"I will do it." Undyne was stern.

"No, I will kill it. I need to."

"Why?"

"I wasn't a good brother to Sans. The least I can do is avenge his death." Boss looked at his tea as tear drops landing in the cup.

"I'm sorry, Pap, but no. This is not your call, it's mine. But if you want, when I kill the human, you can take the soul to the King."

"Very well." Papyrus sighed, ignoring the tears streaming freely.

"But if something happens to me," Undyne began, "You are to take my position."

* * *

 

Three days had passed since I died. Boss was doing everything he could to keep himself from breaking down. Yesterday, Undyne died by the hands of the human. And when her death was announced, my brother was the Head Captain of the Royal Guard. Boss was in the Judgment Hall waiting for the human child that had killed so many monsters. He was the last defense against all of monster kind, and I could see it in his face that he was tired.

I heard footsteps echo through the corridor. The human was here. They looked much more terrifying than when I last saw them. Their body covered in dust; their shirt and knife stained with blood- my blood. They looked at me dead in the eyes, shock on their face. They could see me. But it didn't matter because they couldn't hurt me anymore. They turned away from me, losing interest and turned to my brother. A dark twisted smile spread across their face.

"Human. You have a lot of LV and EXP." Boss started. "If you were a monster, I would be very impressed by the feat you have done considering your young age. But you killed some people that I cared about. And that doesn't set well with me."

"Like the short skeleton?" the child asked.

"He was my brother."

"Guess you're sans a brother."

I burst out laughing at the pun. Yeah, it was really fucked up, but I loved shitty fucked up jokes and puns. Dark humor, sometimes, was my way of just moving on.

"If he was here, he'd probably laugh like a dumb ass." Boss sighed. "But he's gone. So human, if you give up now, things will be easier for you. If not, you're going to have, like my brother would say, a bad time."

The human chuckled darkly as they took a step. My brother sighed as his eyes glowed with magic.

"Well, I warned you. It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, little shits like you..." Boss turned the human's soul blue and started throwing them around. "Should be burning in Hell."

Boss started throwing his bones at the human. He was an amazing fighter. He was one of the best, and quickly, the human was killed. I sighed because this wasn't going to last too long. And I was right. The human reset. Boss never noticed the resets, but I did.

"Heh, you look like you were killed one time so far..." I taunted the human.

I lost count after Boss killed the kid. He probably killed the human at least one hundred times before he finally started noticing the resets. He looked defeated. As if he was wondering how the hell could he kill somebody that could go back in time? I didn't know the answer. And this human had way too much determination. Sooner or later, my brother was going to fall. But I wanted to believe in him. I wanted to have that hope that he was stronger than their determination.

This was the first time that I saw Boss actually dodging more than attacking. It was shocking. The way he dodged the human's attacks were almost like a deadly dance. He would bend and twist his body almost as if he were double jointed. I was truly amazed. I could see why Undyne had him take her place in the event that she was dust in the wind.

"You killed my brother," Boss spoke to the human.

"So?"

"I never got to tell him... Monsters like him shouldn't be dead. He may be an ass hole, but he's one of the few monsters here that were actually good." Boss yelled as he brought out another slew of bones for an attack.

But it was a little too late. The human had hit him. I checked his stats. He had really high HP. And suddenly, it reached zero. She killed him in one hit. I saw tears in his eyes as he was turning to dust.

"No. no, no no no no no no no! Papyrus!" I screamed as I ran towards his body.

Everything that had happened in our lives flashed before me. From the first time I held him when he was nothing but a pile of ugly baby bones, to teaching him how to walk. To when I had to raise him alone. And the downward spiral our relationship took. All the way to the last three days that have passed.

I held him close to me, relieved that I could actually hold him instead of his body just passing through me. I was crying hard now.

"Sans?" Boss looked at me strangely.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." I cried.

"Me too." Boss had tears streaming.

We held each other close. It was funny. While we were alive, we were always at each other's throats. It was almost as if it was our duty to just make the other completely miserable. And when I died, it was when we realized just how much we really needed each other. We were brothers. We were each other's rock and foundation when the other needed it the most. I clanked a kiss on my little brother's forehead. He did well. He did damn good.

"I love you, Paps."

"I love you too, Sans."


End file.
